Christmas Bonus
by TheRealRenee
Summary: John Cena gets a little Christmas bonus of sorts... Trish/Cena. Spoiler: RAW, December 22, 2008. For my awesome friend Kimmie.


_RAW, December 22, 2008, Toronto, Canada_

Was it wrong that she felt a little spark jolt through her at the mere touch of his hand? It was unmistakable that she felt electricity, even when he had merely tagged her into the acton going on in the ring.

Trish Stratus felt ecstatic as she bounded her way in there, going after Beth Phoenix with an almost fervent mindset. She ducked into the MaTrish as The Glamazon went for a clothesline, then took the larger woman down with a Lou Thesz Press.

She had missed this, and with all of her heart, soul and entire being. Even she knew she hadn't missed a beat as far as her in-ring skills were concerned. It was as though she'd never retired little more than two years earlier. The roar of the crowd - her hometown crowd of Toronto, Canada - nearly deafened the petite blonde as she went on in taking Santino Marella down with the Stratusphere. The fans loved her, and she adored them right back.

She tagged the man with whom she had partnered for the night's match, her gaze sharp as he stepped back into the ring. She kept fully on top of things as he hoisted Santino onto his shoulders for the FU... And sure enough, The Glamazon had run in to help her boyfriend, pulling him down to safety by one leg.

Trish was poised and ready for her. Beth suddenly turned, right into her, and the little blonde nailed her with a perfectly executed Chick Kick. The one and only John Cena then delivered the FU, pinning the other man for the three-count and the victory.

Adrenaline pumped through Trish's entire being, the ecstatic feeling doubling, even tripling. In her excitement, which was further fueled as she witnessed the big, bright grin on Cena's face, she jumped up into his strong arms in celebration.

She couldn't deny the thrill that crept up her spine at the feeling of being in the man's embrace, as short a time as she was there. John smiled at her, raising her hand high and turning her around to all four sides of the ring, as though showing her off.

Trish couldn't help but let out the tiniest chuckle over how great she felt. This was just about the perfect evening, and all right before Christmas, and a mere four days after her thirty-third birthday.

She really enjoyed the touch of John's hand as well. It was large and warm, surprisingly soft for a man. Definite feelings swept through her as they continued to celebrate in the ring, and she couldn't help herself as she kept gazing back at him.

Cena came by again for her hand, raising it high as the two faced the Toronto fans in attendance yet again. Trish grinned at the World Champion, a bit disappointed when he released her delicate appendage but still on that natural high. Just being there, and just being close to him, had that effect on her. She pointed toward him with both hands ala DX, for he was the man, after all. She grinned even more as she caught his deep blue gaze, and he offered her a wink.

*

Trish was still all smiles moments later as Cena walked with her to the back. They laughed over the events that had occurred in the ring during the match, with the blonde unable to contain her laughter.

"Did you see the look on Santino's face when he got crotched? Oh, it was priceless!" she exclaimed. "I don't know how I kept a straight face!"

"I'll tell you this - I don't see him and Beth having any kids anytime soon," Cena retorted with a chuckle. "Three weeks outta four, he's gotten his nuts smashed!"

Trish giggled, and they came to a stop directly before the champ's private locker room. She reached out and gently smacked his muscled arm, then held it as she continued to laugh. And then, as it subsided, she found herself gazing up into his face, into those incredible deep cerulean eyes... God, she thought she could just about lose herself in those twins pools of blue.

"Well," he said calmly, his gaze going from her to the locker room door, which had his name tacked on it, "here we are. I really appreciate it, once again... what you did for me." He took hold of one of her tiny, delicate hands. "It was an honor having you as my tag team partner."

Trish could barely get her breath as she gazed into those incredible eyes of his. She smiled, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"No... I mean, no need to thank me," she clarified. "_I_ was the one who was honored." She cocked her head to one side, unable to look away from his sharply handsome face. Why had she always felt like this, so bashful around him? John Cena was a great guy, a lot of fun, very friendly and warm, totally down to earth... He was _real_. But Trish had been harboring a crush on him since just about that day in early summer of 2005, when he'd been drafted to the RAW brand. There was just something about him, and she couldn't help herself.

He smiled easily at her, his dimples clearly showing. Damn, but she was cute... And this was Trish Stratus - she was a living legend! He'd enjoyed teaming up with her, more than he could ever express with mere words.

"Walk me inside?" he suggested.

The little blonde appeared surprised. Her brow rose inquisitively at his question, which was really more of a request. He wanted to spend a few more minutes with her? Well, she wasn't about to say no to that idea.

"Sure."

Cena smiled secretly to himself as he opened the door. He stood back a little, so as to allow Trish entrance first, making a gentelmanly gesture. However, the moment the tiny blonde was in the doorway, he stopped her from proceeding.

As she eyed him questioningly, John pointed overhead.

"Um, Trish...?"

Trish's chocolate gaze traveled up, and her eyes widened as she realized there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging high in the doorway. She cast her gaze to Cena, thoroughly surprised.

"Wow," she breathed. "Well, would you look at that." For some reason, her heart was by now beating so fast, she thought it could break free of her chest.

"I guess that means..." John let his voice trail off as he closed the small distance between them. He lowered his head to capture her lips, marveling at just how soft they were. He felt her arms raise and wind their way around his neck, holding him securely to her. He slid his hands down the slender sides of her body as the kiss deepened, letting them linger on the swell of her hips.

When it was over, Trish found herself nearly breathless. She gazed up at him with wonder, almost unable to believe what had just happened.

"I have to confess," Cena said with a sly smile, "I'm guilty." He rose both hands and continued. "I planted that thing there."

"You did?"

"Hell yeah," he said with a chuckle. "I've been wanting to do that for years."

The blonde's jaw dropped.

"Really?" she asked.

He faced her, capturing both her hands with his own much larger ones.

"Yeah," John said. "Trish, I... Well, I have had the biggest crush on you for as long as I can remember."

That confession set the Canadian into a small fit of laughter.

"What?" Cena was beginning to worry. Had he just made a complete fool of himself with this gorgeous woman?

"John," she said, facing him with a smile, "I've had a crush on you for over three years! But I was always too shy to do anything about it."

The two shared a small laugh and hugged... And then, the champion offered an idea.

"Wow... Go figure. Do you think we... you know, maybe you'd want to give _us_ a try?"

Trish beamed and threw her arms around him again.

"Hell yeah!" she cried, mimicking his exclamation from a few minutes prior.

"Wow." Cena grinned as he wrapped his arms around her again, moving his face to hers for a second kiss. "Now, _this_ is my idea of a merry Trishmas!"

// END


End file.
